Mein Leben und meine Heads
by PreuBen-Prussia
Summary: ¿Cómo fue la vida de Prussia con cada Rey u elector?, Un fic basado en la Historia original que se conoce de cada uno de los que se sentaron en el trono, hasta su fin
1. Chapter 1

APH no me pertenece

_**Advertencia:**_ Contenido histórico (Zzz… ¡Mentira… no es aburrido!)

_**Advertencia 2**_: Se vera de Federico Guillermo I de Brandeburgo a Friedrich Wilhelm Viktor Albrecht von Hohenzollern (x_x Guillermo II de Alemania)

_**Advertencia 3:**_ Todo es relatado por Prussia-Gilbert

Sin más, el primer cap!

-

_**Federico Guillermo I de Brandeburgo **_

(Berlín, 26 de febrero de 1620 - Potsdam, 9 de mayo de 1688)

Era joven, en esa época no sabia nada, ni porque existían las peleas y las guerras, en esa mañana comía junto con los demás algo de sopa y pan, que era acompañado con algo de agua fresca, solo quería terminar para salir y correr con los demás niños de su supuesta edad, el era una joven nación todavía, no se preocupaba por nada en ese tiempo, solo sabia que era algo diferente a los demás niños, pero a nadie le parecía importarle, por lo que el era verdaderamente feliz

Pasaron varios años hasta que un hombre apareció frente a el, al cual llamo 'jefe', aquel hombre, Federico Guillermo I de Brandeburgo, un hombre alto de piel clara, cabello negro y algo regordete, era sumamente dedicado a lo que hacia, era un hombre verdaderamente inteligente, la mayoría de ellos lo llamaban el "_Gran Elector_". Eral el gran 'Duque' de Prusia desde 1640, en esa época, el no sabia como tratarlo, le era difícil acoplarse a todos los movimientos que hacia, pero había algo que notaba, se hacia mas grande y poderoso, gracias a aquel hombre, Federico Guillermo I, un* Margraveelector de Brandeburgo

Con aquel hombre, pudo ver las clausulas del Tratado de Westfalia, en esa época empezó a comprenderlo, el se aria grande, fuerte, y no seria mas una simple nación, conoció a un joven llamado Polonia, el cual había reconoció la soberanía de su jefe Federico Guillermo sobre el Ducado y de el, 'Prusia', pero eso solo fue tras el Acuerdo de Wehleau (en 1656) y la Paz de Oliva (1660) que pusieron fin a su participación en la Guerra Sueco-Polaca.

Junto con su Jefe, fue a la guerra, su mirada empezó a volverse fría y su piedad empezaba a desaparecer, mataba para sobrevivir, para volverse mas grande y poderoso, aunque interiormente se estuviese reteniendo, en el fondo le dolía aunque no lo demostrara, pero si no lo hacia, nada de los esfuerzos de su Jefe se verían, no supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo peleando, hasta que la guerra termino, le habían ganado a los suecos, que eran aliados de los Franceses, pero sus manos estaban totalmente bañadas en sangre, con mucho dolor, le pregunto a uno de los soldados en que año estaban, el soldado con una media sonrisa le contesta 'Que importa eso, , el punto es que a terminado esta guerra'

Sonrió levemente mientras se dejaba caer en la suave tierra… su mente era un caos, todo el mismo pero pudo oír a lo lejos a sus hombres hablar sobre la fecha… habían terminado entonces el 28 de junio de 1675, le habían ganado a Carl Gustaf Wrangel, lo había matado con sus propias manos, los soldados habían llamado a esa guerra 'la Batalla de Fehrbellin', no sabia el porque… o tal vez,… ahora todo tenia sentido, La estrategia de su Jefe había sido espectacular, Federico había oído sobre el ataque de los suecos a hacia Brandenburg mientras el ejército estaba ausente, eso lo había echo enojar porque era una gran parte grande de su nación, por lo que guio a su ejército en una marcha que fue 250 kilómetros en solamente dos semanas, había sido sumamente agotador, era algo que casi lo había dejado sin fuerzas, pero, había valido la pena

Habían regresado a Brandenburg, ahí vio como con agilidad Federico Guillermo hizo que expulsaran casi de inmediato a los suecos, los cuales se dispersaron, pero su Rey pidió el Derrflinger para tomar la ciudad central de Rathenow, lo había echo para atacar a los sueco áspero abajo del centro.

El y su rey estaban comiendo tranquilamente en una casa, cuando a su grandioso Federico se le ocurrió algo que al escucharlo, casi se atraganto con la comida en ese momento, pero una pequeña sonrisita había resplandecido en su rostro, su jefe era un cizaño de lo peor, lo que harían iba a ser era tal vez algo despreciable… pero había aprendido algo, en la guerra todo se vale, por lo que acompaño a su rey a ver a un oficial local, el cual 'supuestamente' era leal, Su jefe lo había sobornado para que preparara un banquete a sus enemigos los suecos, los generales suecos sin saber que era una trampa comieron y bebieron toda lo noche, aquello les dio una gran ventaja, ya que gracias a eso, sus enemigos estarían ebrios para cuando ellos estuvieran tomando el asalto contra ellos

El Derrflinger para entonces personificó personalmente a un oficial sueco que convenció a los protectores que abrieran las puertas de la ciudad, demandando que una patrulla de Brandenburg estaba después de él. Una vez que las puertas fueran abiertas para él, él, condujo personalmente una carga de 1.000 *dragoons contra la ciudad y el resto del ejército pronto lo seguido. Pero no todo había terminado ahí…

Una vez que habían expelido las fuerzas suecas de Rathenow eso provocado que las líneas suecas se hicieran sumamente vulnerables, entonces aquel comandante sueco, Wrangel, acosado por todo Brandenburg que ataco partidos bajo comando del coronel Joachim Hennings, encontrado dobladillado adentro por un puente destruido sobre el río de Rhin en la ciudad de _Fehrbellin_. En donde habían Infranqueables pantanos en ambos flancos, el comandante Wrangel no tuvo más opción pero dar batalla ahí mismo

Pero le parecía algo gracioso… el solo contaba con 5.600 caballerías, 13 armas y los lindos suecos que les hizo frente contaba con 7.000 infantería, 4.000 caballerías y 38 armas, ¿Qué aquello no era una gran desventaja para el?, no, porque los suecos estaban rodeados de lindos pantanos y ríos, mientras que ellos podían esconderse y atacar desde las colinas, todo era estrategia de Frederick Guillermo y los de el Derfflinger y ¡CLARO! De el también

Cierra los ojos cansado, no sabia si podría dormir anuqué sea un poquito, podía recordar como los suecos intentaban en vano tomar la ventaja en aquel terreno. Federico Guillermo tenía su prensa de ataque principal en el flanco derecho de los suecos, mientras el en él, el izquierdo, haciendo eventual a su caballería huir, y exponiendo a su infantería a un flanco ataque.

Las tropas de Brandenburg perdieron cerca de 500 hombres y las Fuerzas de Wrangel una cantidad casi igual, aunque el sentía mas que los suequitos perdían hombres por el hambre de los días que pasaban de forma cruel, la *deserción y otros factores, sabia que eso había reducido el ejército sueco

Su ejército y el de Derfflinger habían conducido a la victoria y también hizo la base del futuro Ejército prusiano, tal vez por eso el se sentía bien, aunque tuviera las heridas aun abiertas, se sentía mas fuerte… y no débil

Pero, todas esas muertes, solo habían sido para obtener la *Pomerania Sueca, la cual tuvo que renunciar al Paz de Saint-Germain.

En silencio vio como Federico Guillermo sentó las bases del futuro poder de *Brandeburgo-Prusia gracias a una política exterior hábil, aquello era bueno para el, Prusia, ya que su Jefe fundo un poderoso ejército permanente, introduciendo el funcionariado que permitió contar con una administración centralizada para los diversos territorios que logró reunir con el tiempo y que gobernó de forma absolutista.

La política económica que tenían y que pudieron desarrollar de buena forma fue de tipo mercantilista y aceptó en sus territorios a los *hugonotes, que habían sido expulsados de Francia y que contribuyeron a la futura expansión de la actividad textil. El no tenia nada en contra de aquello, ya que lo beneficiaba de lo mejor

Después lo supo, gracias a esa guerra, fue el inicio de una grandeza que duraría… aunque su Jefe estuviese viejo, el había conocido al hijo de este, su jefe lo llamaba 'Federico I de Prusia` el cual se volvió el sucesor del Elector cuando murió, el lo llamaba 'Rey Sargento' el cual Fue el primer rey de Prusia

-

*Suspira agotado, con una pequeña bolsita de hielo en la cabeza* no lo se… intente no saltarme las cosas, pero es un pequeño lio… *se tira en su cama* lo intente de hacer lo mejor que pude, aquí nadie hablo en si, pero creo que en los siguientes si are que los Pj hablen para saber que se de mas a entender como se llevaban

Siguiente cap: Federico I de Prusia el 'el Rey sargento'

**_-Aquí el Glosario-_**

***Margrave: **Un margrave tenía, originalmente, funciones de gobernador militar

_***Elector (Príncipe elector):**_ o príncipe electoral (en alemán _Kurfürst_) en el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico era un miembro del colegio electoral que tenía la función de elegir a los emperadores de Alemania. Se definen sus funciones y los primeros príncipes electores por la Bula de Oro. Durante y después del siglo XV

**_*Brandeburgo: _**es uno de los 16 Estados federados de Alemania. Está ubicado en el este del país y fue uno de los seis nuevos Estados creados en 1990 con la unión de la República Democrática Alemana con la Alemania Federal. Brandeburgo rodea a la capital del país, Berlín, pero no la incluye. Toma su nombre de la ciudad de Brandeburgo (_Brandenburg an der Havel_).

*_**Paz de Westfalia:**_dos tratados de paz de Osnabrück y Münster

*_**Pomerania Sueca**__**:**_ es una región histórico-geográfica situada al norte de Polonia y Alemania en el litoral báltico.

*** Brandeburgo-Prusia**: fue un Estado formado en 1618 mediante una unión personal entre el *Ducado de Prusia y el Margraviato de Brandeburgo (parte del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico).

*** Ducado de Prusia** (en alemán _Herzogtum Preußen_, en polaco Prusy Książęce), creado en 1525 en el este de Prusia, tuvo como capital a Königsberg. (En 1701, el ducado se transformó en el reino de Prusia)

_***Dragoon:**_es el nombre tradicional para el soldado entrenado para luchar a pie pero quién se transporta tambien a caballo

_*** La**__**Paz de Saint-Germain**_**:** puso fin a la tercera de las Guerras de religión de Francia entre católicos y protestantes de 1568 a 1570

*_**Hugonotes:**_ es el antiguo nombre otorgado a los protestantes franceses de doctrina calvinista durante las guerras de religión.


	2. Federico I de Prusia

APH no me pertenece

_**Advertencia:**_ Contenido histórico (Zzz… ¡Mentira… no es aburrido!)

_**Advertencia 2**_: Se vera de Federico Guillermo I de Brandeburgo a Friedrich Wilhelm Viktor Albrecht von Hohenzollern (x_x Guillermo II de Alemania)

_**Advertencia 3:**_ Todo es relatado por Prussia-Gilbert

_**Nata: En el cap anterior me equivoque al final… T//T Perdón… el hijo de Federico Guillermo I de B. es Federico I de Prussia, y el Hijo de este, es El Rey sargento **_

Sin más, el primer cap!

-

Capitulo 2:

_Federico I de Prusia_

_Königsberg 1657 - 1713_  
_Rey 1701 – 1713_

Su mirada Rojiza se poso en el rey de Prussia, su supuesto rey, lo veía caminando de un lado a otro, parecía enojado, era una persona completamente diferente de cuando lo conoció por primera vez, lograba acordarse con gran perfección que cuando era una cosita pequeña y llorona, era un buen chico, pero desde que se había opuesto a la división de los Estados patrimoniales (cuando Federico G. falleció) entre sus cinco hermanos y se convertido en Rey y todo los deberes le caían en los hombros, era un poco gruñón y malhumorado, bosteza mientras recargaba su cabeza ya totalmente aburrido de que la escena se repitiera una y otra vez, Federico I lo voltea a ver con el seño fruncido, mientras se le acercaba

-No se porque estas así mi Rey, no tienes de que preocuparte, eres un miembro de la Casa de Hohenzollern- Dice Gilbert con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo aquella mirada negra sobre si, una mirada pesada y algo frustrante para su ser –No se porque estas enojado conmigo, yo te obedezco al pie de la letra- murmura, bostezando de nuevo

-Deberías estarme ayudando a pensar en algo para el bienestar de estas tierras y no estándote durmiendo mientras me vez sufriendo aquí!- Dice el Rey ya colorado de las mejillas ante el enojo que se estaba guardando dentro de el

-Kesesese… no me hagas reír mi Rey, usted quiso el título de duque de Prusia, con el nombre de Federico III, y Rey de Prusia como le puso su honorable padre- ríe, puesto que era la primera semana de que se había convertido en rey, eso había sido en 1701 -¿Quiere que le recuerde de cómo se convirtió en Rey?- murmura con una sonrisa desafiante, abriendo sus ojos para posarlos en los de su Señor, pero recibe un fuerte golpe en la mejilla

-Solo estas haciendo que pierda mi tiempo, lárgate Gilbert- dice el Rey de forma desafiante, viendo como Gilbert solo se recostaba en su asiento y lamia su labio roto

-Recuerde que usted es rey de Prusia gracias a *Leopoldo I, al cual te aliaste- juega con sus manos un momento- es una hermosa historia… te la contare, te ara sentir mejor- susurra, parándose mientras tomaba a su rey de los hombros y lo hacia sentarse

-Usted Se alió con el emperador Leopoldo I durante la guerra de la Liga de Augsburgo entre 1688 y 1697, fue una guerra librada en Europa y en las colonias americanas, el emperador Leopoldo I y varios príncipes alemanes incluyendo al del Palatinado, Baviera y a usted, para poner freno al belicismo francés en zonas alemanas- toma su propia espada, desenfundándola de golpe y le pone el filo de esta en el cuello de su Rey

-La alianza se amplió con la incorporación de Portugal, España, Suecia y las Provincias Unidas. Aunque el origen de la Liga era proteger la zona del *Rin de una expansión francesa- se queda pensativo un momento, no sabia porque todo sus problemas tenían que ver con los franceses, ríe un poco, aquel rubio Galo era un malestar de estomago –Bueno, el fin de todo eso era formar una coalición ofensiva contra Francia, PORQUE, si mal no recuerdo, el era la mayor potencia europea del momento- Guarda su espada de nuevo, alejándose de su Rey para poderse recargar en una de las paredes

-El Buen Inglaterra le declaró la guerra al Francés en mayo de 1689, uniéndose así a la Liga, la cual pasó a llamarse _Gran Alianza_, uhm, recuerdo que ese fue un golpe duro para el rubio… Lo siento, me desvió del tema principal, El ataque produjo la unión de los príncipes alemanes con el Emperador, el cual, sin embargo, todavía estaba envuelto en una guerra con el Imperio otomano. Luis mandó sus ejércitos a algunos de sus destacamentos de incursión saquearon el país, llegando muy al sur hasta Augsburgo. La Alianza reaccionó al completo, quedando conformada finalmente tras el Tratado de Viena de mayo de 1689 –Sonríe de forma notoria al ver que su Rey estaba sorprendido de que recordara con detalle todas las cosas

-Te ves mal de esa forma mi rey… Yo soy Prusia, por eso me acuerdo de todo, además aun tengo heridas en mi cuerpo…- sabia que su rey no lo comprendería, después de todo, aunque fuera inteligente, no le llegaba ni a los talones a su honorable y fallecido padre el gran elector - El ejército francés… recupero sus fuerzas Gracias a *Louvois, quien reestructuró toda la fuerza militar francesa, haciendo de ella no sólo LA MEJOR y más preparada, sino también la más numerosa. De hecho mi querido Rey, en 1688 Luis XIV tenía la gran disponibilidad para haber realizado sus deseos expansionistas, ¿porque? tenia no menos de 375.000 soldados y 60.000 marineros- Corrigió, remarcando ciertas palabras, mientras sonreía de forma burlona

-Luis disponía de seis ejércitos de tierra. El de Alemania, que había llevado a cabo la incursión del otoño anterior, no estaba en posición de enfrentarse al grueso del ejército de la coalición oponente. Por ello, Louvois ordenó que se movieran al Palatinado, donde la devastación llevada a cabo en el país entre Heidelberg, Mannheim, Espira, Oppenheim y Worms fue ejecutada metódicamente y sin piedad en los meses de enero y febrero de 1689. Esta medida, puramente militar, tomada por Louvois tenía el único propósito de refrenar el avance del ejército enemigo. – Vio la cara de frustración de su Rey – Bien… eres un Aburrido… El excelente resultado obtenido motivó que, TU, Federico ofreciera de nuevo la ayuda al emperador en vísperas de la Guerra de *Sucesión española, consiguiendo a cambio el título de rey de Prusia, siendo coronado en 1701, ¿Feliz?- Dice de forma burlona, acercándose a la puerta de forma feliz –Iré a jugar un rato con su hijo, usted piense tranquilamente- susurra, saliendo de la puerta para jugar con **Federico Guillermo I****, **el cual era uno de los hijos que tenia su rey, era el hijo con la mujer numero 2 con la que se había casado, 'Mi rey es un mujeriego', eso era uno de sus pensamientos mas comunes hacia su rey

No sabia porque era así con su rey, tal vez era porque no sentía que crecía con el, al contrario, sentía que su rey era una carga para el, Prussia, no sentía lo mismo que con el 'Gran elector', pero no debía de ser cruel, tal vez con la platica que habían tenido, se le encendiera el foco, pero…

Al parecer, lo único bueno que hiso su rey fue que había Organizó una espléndida corte en la que se desarrolló un interesante programa de protección a la cultura, un excelente programa que continuaba la política de fundaciones de años anteriores con las Academias de las Ciencias (1694) y de las Bellas Artes (1696).

¡Pero! Los gastos provocados por este fastuoso modelo de gobierno llevaron a un estado financiero bastante *precario que se manifestó a la muerte del monarca.

Se acomoda su capa un momento, antes de sentarse en la tumba del primer Rey, dejando un pequeño ramillete de flores –Al final de cuentas mi Rey, lo que sentía fue cierto, pero siento un gran futuro sobre su hijo, perdóname por mi mal comportamiento contigo, prometo cuidar bien de sus hijos y sus Ladys….- Murmura, con la mirada en el cielo, sentía un gran potencial proveniente del hijo de su ahora fallecido rey

-

¡PERDON, PERDON, PERDON!, ahora si el capitulo 3 será Federico Guillermo I de Prusia El 'Rey Sargento', casi y me saltaba a su padre, me siento avergonzado, lo siento muchísimo!!... *se queda escondido bajo la cama, temblando y nervioso por su gran descuido en la historia* T_T no volverá a pasar… lo prometo

_**-Glosario-**_

***Leopoldo I**: Hijo segundo del emperador Fernando III, sucedió a su padre a los 18 años (Es de nacionalidad Austriaca ;3)

***Rin**: El río **Rin**[, es la vía fluvial más utilizada de la Unión Europea (UE). Con una longitud de 1.230 km, el Rin es navegable en un tramo de 883 km entre Basilea (Suiza) y su delta en el mar del Norte.

***Louvois**: fue un estadista francés que ocupó diversos ministerios y en particular el de la guerra durante el reinado de Luis XIV de Francia.

***Precario**: Que carece de los recursos y medios económicos suficientes (la economía de la región es realmente precaria)

_**¡Contestando Reviews!**_

_**lexy-rusia**__**: **_^^ Es un placer tenerte por aquí , el titulo del Fic es 'Mi vida y Mis jefes' *se apena* me siento feliz de que haya sido de tu agrado el primer capitulo

**_KagomeKrizZ:_** ¡ah! *Se ilusiona* me siento muy feliz de que te haya gustado!... Yo también amo la historia Germana, es mi punto débil y fuerte…. *se sonroja levemente* E de admitir que aunque quisiera poner completamente todo, es imposible porque mucha historia sobre Prussia esta perdida y tristemente, perdida… Espero ser de ayuda en algo ^^, Aaah, tus palabras me están emocionando mucho… ¡oh! Fritz… *se sonroja* muchas gracias por tu post ^^

_**-Nota sobre el Atena Spree-**_

_Es ciudad muy comercial y su industria se halla en estado próspero y floreciente, a pesar de cuanto sufrió en la guerra de 1939-1945. Al finalizar ésta, quedó dividida en dos zonas; una perteneciente a la República Federal de Alemania, llamada Berlín Oeste u Occidental (480 km² y 1.904.300 h.) y otra a la República Democrática Alemana denominada Berlín Este y Oriental (403 km² 1.133.900 h.), de la que es capital. En conjunto, sus hermosas avenidas, sus monumentos, sus palacios, sus parques, sus teatros, sus museos, aun después de los efectos destructivos de los ataques aéreos, hacen honor a su categoría de ciudad de primer orden, y el culto que en esta capital se rinde a la inteligencia y a las ideas le han valido los apodos de __«ciudad de la inteligencia»__ y __«Atenas del Spree»._

_-_

_La fase definitiva en la solución del problema berlinés, y del alemán en general, se dio como consecuencia del proceso de apertura política impulsado por Mijail Gorbachov en la URSS, a partir de su elección como secretario general del PCUS en 1985, que fue posteriormente imitado en los distintos países de la esfera soviética. En el verano de 1989, un alud humano procedente de la RDA trató de emigrar a Occidente, aprovechando la apertura de fronteras de Hungría con Austria. El 4 de noviembre de 1989 se congregaron en Berlín Este más de medio millón de personas, en la mayor protesta pacífica en la historia de la RDA, pidiendo la aceleración del proceso de reformas y la apertura de fronteras La creciente presión popular impuso la definitiva bancarrota del Estado socialista alemán precipitando la caída del muro, el 9 de noviembre. Esto supuso el fin del más trágico símbolo de la «guerra fría», que había costado 79 muertos en sus 28 años de existencia, y aceleró el proceso de unificación de las dos Alemanias culminado, tras sucesivas cumbres de las cuatro potencias vencedoras de la S.G.M. y representantes diplomáticos de la RFA y la RDA (»dos más cuatro»), con la unificación alemana el 3 de octubre de 1990. La ceremonia de unificación, con representantes oficiales de los dos antiguos países, se celebró en Berlín, y fue seguida por una muchedumbre de alemanes A partir de ese momento, Berlín se convertía en capital de la nueva Alemania unida_

-

:3 Un hermoso lugar turístico

_Turismo: Naturalmente el castillo de Charlottenburgo con sus cuadros de Watteau "La Bandera de Gersaint" y el "Embarque para Citerea" así como la célebre cabeza de la reina Nefertiti con 3.400 años de antigüedad. El Kurfürstendamm es el equivalente a Los Campos Elíseos de París. También el monumento al "Muro" de Berlín y la puerta de Brandeburgo. En cuanto a los museos, merecen visitarse en particular, el Museo de Dahlem con pinturas de Rembrant; el Neue Nationalgalerie de Impresionistas franceses y alemanes, expresionistas. El edificio de la Filarmónica fue edificada en 1.963 por Hans Scharoun para la orquesta filarmónica de Berlín. Los músicos se encuentran en el centro del anfiteatro. El Barrio de la Hansa constituye una verdadera antología de la arquitectura moderna. En él participaron 48 arquitectos famosos venidos de 20 países diferentes Desde Siegessaüle se aprecia el panorama del Tiergarten y del antiguo Berlín-Este. El Estadio Olímpico de 100.000 plazas fue construido bajo el III Reich con ocasión de los Juegos Olímpicos de Berlín. En Wannsee se encuentran situadas la playa e isla de los Pavos, con su castillo construido en 1796 en forma de falsas ruinas. El Zoo de Berlín es el más rico de Europa y su acuario más importante del mundo. Berlín es el paraíso del chamarileo. Si le gustan las antigüedades, hay que pasearse al lado del Eisenacherstrasse y de la Opera o por el rastro (Flohmarkt) de Nollendorfer platz. El Kurfürstendamm es el centro de la moda, masculina y femenina y de las galerías de arte moderno._


End file.
